


Места для таких, как мы

by aqwt101



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Friendship, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqwt101/pseuds/aqwt101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(перевод)<br/>Нил не знал, почему он сюда пришел. Действие происходит через день-два после 3х12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Места для таких, как мы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Places For People Like Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394715) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



Нил не знал, почему он сюда пришел. Он уже об этом жалел. Но ему казалось, что он пожалел бы куда больше, если бы не пришел.

Он попросил таксиста высадить его за квартал от дома Питера и Элизабет, в основном из параноидального страха, что Питер увидит его в окно, и тогда ему некуда будет деваться. В последнее время он принимал слишком много решений, не оставляя себе возможностей отхода.

Он шел к таунхаусу Берков влажной летней ночью, в одной рубашке с короткими рукавами, держа куртку Байрона в руке. На середине пути он остановился, запоздало осознав, что нужно было принести какой-то подарок. Хотя бы бутылку вина. Может, вызвать другое такси и доехать до ближайшего приличного винного магазина... но нет, это просто глупо, и будет выглядеть, будто он слишком старается.

Он должен был сначала позвонить.

Он вообще не должен был приходить. 

Через шторы гостиной Питера и Эл пробивался теплый свет. В воздухе витал запах барбекю, и, прислушавшись, он уловил тихие голоса с заднего дворика. Питер смеялся – он узнал бы смех Питера где угодно.

Нил поднялся по ступенькам, постоял какое-то время с занесенной постучать рукой, потом уронил ее. Повернулся, готовясь уйти... и присел на верхней ступеньке.

На какое-то время он растворился в ночи, просто вслушиваясь, вдыхая и впитывая ее. Машин на улице практически не было. Где-то во дворе смеялись и перекрикивались дети. Это был такой район, где люди одалживают у соседей сахар и останавливаются поболтать на тротуаре. Такой район, где в мечтах он мог бы купить дом с Кейт и растить детей.

Такой район, где он никогда не жил – куда люди вроде него не заходили, кроме как для того, чтобы что-то украсть: деньги, кредитки, жизни.

Он нащупал в кармане телефон. Наверное, такси еще недалеко уехало...

Дверь распахнулась, и на него упала полоса света.

– Неудивительно, что Сатчмо нервничает, – раздался сзади голос Питера. Он казался любопытным и позабавленным, но совсем не рассерженным. – Ты всю ночь собирался тут просидеть?

Нил оглянулся через плечо. Питер стоял в омытом золотистым светом проеме, в футболке и джинсах, с бутылкой пива в одной руке. Он выглядел расслабленным и спокойным и... нормальным.

– Заходи, – сказал Питер.

Так что он зашел.

***

Он не был в доме Бёрков после Келлера, после сокровищ, после того, как Эл сбежала от похитителей, и они с Моззи последовали за Питером домой. И он невольно отстал от Питера, тайком осматриваясь. Он не знал, что ищет. Все равно все следы хаоса в доме был стерты. Конечно. Прошло больше недели, не то чтобы Бёрки оставили бы гостиную вверх дном.

Но все равно он был слегка обескуражен тем, что все выглядит точно как раньше: картины на стенах, ваза с цветами на кофейном столике. Словно ничего и не случилось. Если бы было так просто, подумал Нил, стереть прошлое, словно разгладить потертости с ковра.

– Эл, у нас гость, – окликнул Питер. – Похоже, нам все-таки понадобится тот лишний стейк.

Эл он тоже не видел с того дня. И не разговаривал с ней после похищения, после обнаружения сокровищ, после того, как разразилась катастрофа. Неожиданная паника подкатила к горлу и едва не задушила его. _Это ошибка. Я не должен был приходить..._

По крайней мере, нужно было принести бутылку вина, чтобы иметь вежливую нейтральную тему для разговора.

Но теперь уже было поздно; Питер провел его в ярко освещенную кухню, где Эл размешивала что-то в миске на прилавке, а рядом стоял бокал вина. Она выглядела совершенно нормально, совершенно естественно. Ее волосы были завязаны в свободный хвост, а на носу белела мука.

Заставить себя взглянуть ей в глаза оказалось сложнее, чем все провернутые им аферы.

И все же в ответ он получил только теплую, приветливую улыбку, какой она всегда встречала его. 

– Привет, Нил, – радостно сказала она, как всегда. Достав бутылку вина, передала ее Питеру, который уже достал из шкафчика бокалы. Потом в руке Нила оказался бокал, а Питер, поцеловав Эл в щеку, ушел во дворик с большой миской маринованных стейков.

Нил помедлил, не зная, последовать за ним или остаться, но не успел он решить, как двери за Питером закрылись – тот ловко придержал коленом порывавшегося выскочить за ним Сатчмо, – и Нил остался наедине с Эл.

– Будешь плов? – спросила Эл, выкладывая содержимое миски в форму для выпечки. Она поставила ее в микроволновку со слегка извиняющимся взглядом – обычно микроволновка не котировалась в мире Кэффри, и они оба это знали, но он не мог найти слов, чтобы сказать, что ему все равно: сейчас за ее столом он бы съел и замороженные буррито. – По рецепту бабушки Митчелл. А на десерт будет мороженое. Тебе надо было позвонить, я бы приготовила пирог.

– Пусть будет плов. Я... – его голос чуть сорвался. Исключительно от волнения. Он мысленно встряхнулся, попытался сделать вид, что это как любая афера... но это не афера, и каким-то образом он разучился искусству лгать себе. – Я не хотел вторгаться, – попытался он объяснить.

Это чистая правда, но правда никогда не была его коньком, что доказывал тот факт, что теперь помимо всего прочего он чувствовал себя круглым идиотом. Если позвонить ради приглашения на обед было бы маленьким вторжением, то заявиться без приглашения должно быть в десять раз хуже.

Но никто из Бёрков не казался рассерженным... или удивленным, если на то пошло.

И у них был лишний стейк, замаринованный и готовый к жарке.

Эл повернулась и посмотрела на него, а он посмотрел на нее – пытаясь, он знал, найти следы недавней травмы на ее лице. Он выглядела усталой, а под глазами ее залегли тени – он был готов отдать жизнь, лишь бы стереть их. Еще она казалась печальной, но только когда заговорила, он осознал, что отчасти это из-за него, а не из-за себя.

– Это никогда не вторжение, – мягко сказала она.

Задняя дверь распахнулась, и Питер снова коленом помешал Сатчмо выскочить. 

– Поставил стейки, – сказал он, вытирая руки о полотенце.

Эл снова улыбнулась, сгоняя печаль с лица, хотя в глазах ее остались тени. 

– Нил, кстати о традиционных семейных рецептах – ты вот-вот попробуешь секретный соус барбекю семейства Берков, передаваемый от отца к сыну уже три поколения. Надеюсь, ты готов издавать подобающе восторженные звуки.

– Он всегда выигрывает первой место на районном конкурсе барбекю, – самодовольно сказал Питер, открывая пиво.

Нилу не удалось сдержать взгляда ужаса на лице.

– А что получает победитель? – не удержался он от вопроса.

Эл рассмеялась. 

– Подарочный сертификат в "Строймаркет" на десять долларов. Но в основном это чтобы хвастаться, полагаю.

– Чертовски верно, – подтвердил Питер, глотнув пива.

И Нил, к своему полному ужасу, ощутил в глазах жжение, которое поспешно сглотнул. Из всех абсолютных социальных кошмаров, он не собирался разрыдаться посреди кухни Берков.

Просто он считал, что этого никогда больше не будет. Даже после того, как они вернули Элизабет, после того, как они с Питером раскрыли первое дело после сокровищ, он не смел и мечтать, что вернет это _всё._

Да, под поверхностью все еще ощущалась хрупкость. Всегда отлично чувствуя окружающих, Нил ощущал это в том, что Элизабет смеется чуть громче обычного, что Питер чуть более осторожен в своих привычных прикосновениях к ее плечу или бедру. Он ощущал это и в себе – сейчас его уверенность в Питере, постоянное знание, что Питер прикрывает его спину, было так же подорвано, как уверенность Питера в нем.

Он понимал, что они трое еще не покончили с внезапной неловкой тишиной, когда под ногами вдруг разверзается неожиданное минное поле. Например, как сейчас, когда никто не мог придумать, что сказать.

Но они ищут путь обратно. И сегодня, ощущая как теплый круг дома Бёрков расширился и принял его снова, он впервые поверил (глубоко, на сто процентов, до самых костей), что они справятся. Прошлое нельзя стереть, нельзя исправить, но, может, можно пройти сквозь шторм – через всю ложь и предательства, через все разы, когда они причиняли друг другу боль и подводили друг друга – и обнаружить с другой стороны спокойную воду и голубое небо.

Он никогда не пытался. Когда все начинало рушиться, он всегда просто уходил, или уходили от него – Кейт тоже никогда не умела что-то чинить. Для него это стало новой идеей: что может что-то может быть разрушено, а потом восстановлено еще крепче, чем было прежде.

Эл прочистила горло, нарушая тишину. 

– Наверное, кому-то стоит приглядеть за стейками.

Так что они вышли c напитками во дворик, в теплую летнюю ночь, и разговаривали обо всем подряд: о капризной клиентке Эл, которая продолжала заказывать новые цветы и тут же отменять; о новом деле о краже картины, которое, Питер считал, понравится Нилу. Как складывается сезон для «Yankee». Будет ли в этом году ранняя осень.

Внизу по улице те же дети, а может, уже другие, все еще играли во дворе. Еще у кого-то было открыто окно, и на улице слышался шум телевизора.

Питер расслабленно съехал вниз в кресле, сплошные ленивые улыбки и легкая невнятность речи, которая бывает у него от усталости. Эл сбросила налет печали, окружающий ее весь вечер; может, только в это мгновение, но она выглядела такой же невозмутимой и удовлетворенной, как всегда – _в безопасности_ , подумал Нил, _она знает, что в безопасности_. Питер переворачивал стейки, и Нил обещал подарить ему самый нелепый фартук на день рождения, и Эл принесла им еще напитков, что значило, что они все будут уже довольно нетрезвы, когда приготовятся стейки.

Это такие нормальные пригородные вещи, которыми занимаются только нормальные жители пригорода.

И Нил не променял бы это ни на какие музеи искусств в мире.


End file.
